1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools and more particularly to a pliers type of tool which embodies a pair of different jaws within the same tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand tools, of different types, have long been known. A common form of hand tool is known a pliers. A typical pliers has a head which is defined by a pair of jaws which can be manipulated by a pair of handles into a pincher-like action on an exterior structure. There are different types of plier heads. There is what is deemed as sharp nose or needle nose type of pliers head. There is also as what is referred to as a snub nose type of pliers head. Tradesmen and homeowners frequently carry both types of pliers on their person or within their toolbox. If both heads could somehow be incorporated within a single tool, then the tradesman or homeowner could only be required to carry a single tool rather than two different tools. It has been known to form a combination type tool in the form of a pliers wherein two different types of heads of pliers are incorporated within a single tool. Reference is to be had to U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,721, which shows such a combination tool. However, the combination tool of the prior art has certain deficiencies. One of the deficiencies is that there is basically a one-to-one application of force relative to the squeezing force applied to the handle. In other words, if a ten pound squeezing force is applied to the handles, then there is a ten pound gripping force applied to the exterior structure by the jaws of the head of the tool. The reason for this is that most pliers of the prior art are constructed so that the connecting axes of the handles to the jaws are aligned with the pivot axes for the different pairs of jaws. If the connecting axes were not the same as the pivot axes then greater leverage could be obtained, such as for example, applying only five pounds of force to the handles in order to produce a ten pound gripping force onto the exterior structure. At times, this greater application of force is desirable such as when a tradesman or a homeowner is attempting to collapse a portion of a tube or in any situation where a greater amount of force is needed.
Additionally, in a pair of pliers which has two different pairs of jaws which are reversely positioned to each other, it is most common to have both pairs of jaws being mounted together in a scissors arrangement. Therefore, when the pair of pliers is moved from an open position to a closed position, both sets of jaws will simultaneously move from the open to the closed position. However, in some situations, it is desirable to have one of the sets of jaws move oppositely to the other set of jaws. This means that when the squeezing force is applied to the handles of the pliers that one of the sets of jaws actually move from a closed position to the open position. This type of pliers could be used to install snap rings, apply an outward force to the interior wall of a tube or pipe, facilitate the installation of o-rings and other similar types of tasks.
The first embodiment of versatile use pliers of the present invention is defined as having a first pair of jaws and a second pair of jaws. The second pair of jaws is reversely positioned to the first pair of jaws. The first pair of jaws has a first pivot axis about which the first pair of jaws is movable between a first closed position and a first open position, the second pair of jaws has a second pivot axis about which a second pair of jaws is movable between a second closed position and a second open position. The second pair of jaws is pivotally mounted to the first pair of jaws by means of a pair of spaced apart connecting axes each of which is spaced from the first pivot axis and the second pivot axis. A handle assembly is pivotally mounted to both the first pair of jaws and the second pair of jaws.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the handle assembly including abutments that press against the jaws to produce movement between the open position and the closed position.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the handle assembly being pivotally mounted on the connecting axes.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the connecting axes being located between the first pivot axis and the second pivot axis.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where each connecting axis is located between one-quarter to one-half an inch from an abutment that is used to press the jaws to produce the movement between the open position to the closed position.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the first jaw members and the second jaw members each being connected together in a scissors arrangement which will cause both pairs of jaws to open and close together.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the first jaw members being connected in a scissors arrangement while the second jaw members are connected together in a side-by-side arrangement. During movement of the first jaw members toward an open position will result in the second jaw members being moved toward a closed position.
A second embodiment of versatile use pliers is where there is a first pair of jaws pivotally mounted by a connecting axis arrangement to a second pair of jaws. The first pair of jaws has a first pair of first jaw members which are pivotally mounted together at a first pivot axis and the second pair of jaws have a second pair of jaw members pivotally mounted at a second pivot axis. The second pivot axis is spaced from the first pivot axis with both the first pivot axis and the second pivot axis being spaced from the connecting axis arrangement. A handle assembly is pivotally mounted to both pairs of jaws. The handle assembly is to be manually operated to cause both pairs of jaws to simultaneously move between an open position and a closed position.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the connecting axis arrangement comprising two spaced apart axes.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the first connecting axis and the second connecting axis being located the same distance from the first pivot axis.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the first connecting axis and second connecting axis being located the same distance from the second pivot axis.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the first pair of jaws being located in a reverse position relative to the second pair of jaws.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the connecting axis arrangement being located between the first pivot axis and the second pivot axis.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the handle assembly being pivotally mounted to both pairs of jaws at the connecting axes.